Endlessly
by aposentada
Summary: [RWSB] Aquilo era impossível. Proibido. Talvez até pecaminoso. Mas não havia importância... os dois sempre haviam sido avessos às regras. Oneshot.


**Título**: Endlessly

**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters

**Classificação**: Romance/Angst - PG

**Ship**: Ron/Sirius (não, você não leu errado...)

**Resumo**: Aquilo era impossível. Proibido. Talvez até pecaminoso. Mas não havia importância... os dois sempre haviam sido avessos às regras.

**Disclaimer**: Foi a J.K. que escreveu? Não. Então é só um devaneio de uma ficwriter louca.

**Aviso**: Relacionamento entre um adulto e um menor de idade.

N/A: A música é "Endlessly", do Muse.

N/A2: Agradecimentos inestimáveis ao super Marck Evans, que fez o favor de betar essa pequena aberração.

Fanfic feita para o II Challenge de Songfics Românticas do Fórum 3 Vassouras.

* * *

**There's a part in me you'll never know**

**(Há uma parte em mim que você nunca conhecerá)**

**The only thing I'll never show**

**(A única coisa que eu nunca mostrarei)**

" _Merlin, esse garoto nunca vai sair do banho!"_

Sirius estava sentado da cama, uma carta nas mãos. Estava nervoso. E o que piorava tudo era que Ron não saia do banho. Parecia de propósito. Quando mais queria falar com o garoto, ele resolvia tomar banho. Muita sorte.

De repente, ele ouviu um trinco sendo mexido e a porta do banheiro se abrindo. Ron ia saindo do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos ruivos que haviam crescido consideravelmente, chegando agora na altura dos ombros.

E ele estava só com uma toalha na cintura.

"_- SIRIUS!" _– exclamou Ron, surpreso.

"- Ei, não berre" – sussurrou ele, fazendo sinais na direção da porta – "Alguém pode ouvir!"

Ron assentiu, um rubor intenso tomando conta do rosto. Ele parara de enxugar os cabelos, que pingavam no carpete. Parecia não saber para que lado olhar.

"- Sirius" – chamou, olhando para o chão – "Você pode se virar para eu me... vestir?" – Havia coberto a parte desnuda do corpo com a toalha molhada.

Sirius demorou alguns segundos para sair de seu transe, deixando Ron ainda mais vermelho.

"- Sirius?"

"- _Sim_?"

"- Você pode se... sabe." – fez um gesto com a mão.

"- Ah... " – só então percebeu que estivera olhando fixamente Ron apenas de toalha. Teve vontade de se bater. –" Sim, claro, claro, desculpe-me."

Virou-se para a janela, enquanto Ron abria correndo o armário e colocava a primeira roupa que via pela frente.

"- Sirius? Eu já acabei." – O animago abandonou a visão da janela e virou-se para o garoto de 15 anos, que agora estava vestido – uma calça e um suéter - e olhava nervosamente para a porta.

"- O que você está fazendo aqui? Tem muita gente na casa, alguém pode..."

"- Ninguém vai chegar, não se preocupe." – a voz soou estranhamente rouca. Ron calou-se e desviou o olhar mais uma vez para o chão.

"- Combinamos que não nos falaríamos enquanto a casa estivesse cheia. Alguém pode chegar. Harry divide o quarto comigo, sabe."

"- _Ninguém _vai chegar, Ron. Estão todos lá embaixo, famintos, esperando o jantar e rezando para que a Tonks não exploda tudo."

Ron sorriu levemente ao lembrar das habilidades da metarmofoga na cozinha. Ergueu a mão direita para tirar uma mecha rebelde do rosto, revelando um dedo enfaixado.

"- Ron!" – Sirius adiantou-se uns quatro passos, acabando com a distância que o separava do garoto e segurando sua mão – "Como você fez isso?"

"- Não é nada. Estávamos cuidando daquele jardim interno que Ginny descobriu, e, quando eu estava ajudando Mione a podar um arbusto, me cortei com um espinho" – fez uma careta, lembrando do acontecimento – "Ardeu."

Sirius acariciava a mão, observando o curativo grande que cobria o dedo indicador.

"- O corte foi grande?"

"- Não foi" – explicou Ron, rindo – ", é que a minha mãe tratou o arranhão como se eu estivesse tendo uma hemorragia, você sabe."

"- Sim, eu sei. Molly protege bastante os filhos."

Sirius desviou a visão do machucado de Ron e levantou os olhos para o garoto, que o encarava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"_Merlin, eu sou um monstro. Ele é apenas uma criança."_

**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

**(Desesperadamente eu o amarei eternamente) **

**Hopelessly I'll give you everything**

**(Desesperadamente eu te darei tudo)**

**I won't give you up, I won't let you down**

**(Eu não o deixarei, eu não o decepcionarei) **

**And I won´t leave you falling**

**(E eu não deixarei você cair)**

**If the moment ever comes**

**(Se o momento vier)**

"- Sirius?" – a voz do Ron chamou-o de volta para a realidade – "O quê você veio fazer aqui?"

"- Eu... bem..."

"- Diga!"

Sirius separou sua mão da dele, apreensivo. Ron não estava entendendo nada.

"- Sirius, o quê...?"

"- Amanhã... amanhã você vai embora, Ron."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"- Sim, mas você já sabia disso."

"- Eu... bem... Ron, eu estou com uma sensação horrível." – despejou tudo de uma vez.

"- _Sensação horrível?"_ - Ron aproximou-se dele – "Sirius, o que está acontecendo?"

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio tenso antes que o outro respondesse.

"- Ron... eu estou com uma sensação de que não nos veremos novamente. Pronto, falei."

Ron arregalou os olhos:

"- Sirius" – começou bem lentamente- " você está dizendo que..."

"- Não, não, espere Ron" – adiantou-se para o garoto hesitante, segurando suas mãos – "Não é nada disso que você está pensando."

"_Pode ser uma infâmia, mas não consigo ficar sem você. Maldição!"_

"- Então, do que você está..."

"- É um pressentimento, Ron" – respondeu ele mesmo antes que o garoto terminasse a pergunta, encarando sério os olhos azuis do outro – "Estamos em tempos de guerra, você sabe."

Ron empalideceu.

"- Sirius, você _não vai_ morrer."

"- Como você sabe?"

"- Bem..." – fez uma pausa – "Você está trancado numa casa. Desculpe-me" – acrescentou depressa.

"- Não tem importância" – disse Sirius, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça – "Ron, mesmo que eu esteja _trancado numa casa_... estou com uma sensação muito ruim. Intuição se quiser chamar assim."

Ron fechou os olhos por um instante, desanimado.

"- Droga, Sirius, nada vai acontecer com você."

"- Mesmo que nada aconteça" – insistiu o mago mais velho – ", eu vou ser prevenido uma vez na vida." – deu um sorriso meio amarelo.

"- Prevenido?"

Sirius pôs a carta nas mãos de Ron, que o encarou, intrigado.

"- Ron, escute agora..." – pediu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados do jovem – "se algo acontecer comigo, se eu... passar dessa para a melhor, abra essa carta, por favor."

Ron observou o pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado e lacrado nas suas mãos, querendo acreditar que jamais o abriria. Não precisaria.

"- Ron, você fará isso?"

O garoto o encarou com uma força surpreendente nos olhos:

"- Eu _não_ vou precisar, Sirius. Não vou."

**It's plain to see it's trying to speak**

**(Está claro pra ver, está tentando falar)**

**Cherished dreams forever I sleep**

**(Sempre sonhos prazerosos eu dormirei)**

Algo passou pelos olhos de Sirius naquele instante, mas Ron não soube o que era. O ex-grifinório sorriu:

"- Você é um garoto insuportavelmente cabeça-dura, já te falei isso?"

"- Muitas vezes" – respondeu o outro, um sorriso incrustado nos lábios, abraçando-o por impulso, esquecendo o fato de que a porta estava aberta e que alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento.

Eles queriam apenas esquecer as coisas por um momento.

Mas, infelizmente, era apenas por um momento. Separaram-se. Ron com um turbilhão confuso de sentimentos nos olhos, que misturava dor, paixão e saudade antecipada.

"- Sabe..." – começou Sirius, com um ar levemente nostálgico – "as férias de verão foram melhores. Dava para fugir de vez em quando."

Ron mordeu o lábio para não rir alto, lembrando-se da vez que, fugindo das aranhas do tamanho de um pires, saíra correndo apressado da sala de visitas com a desculpa que ia fazer uma xícara de chá, mas nunca chegara na cozinha. Fora apanhado por um certo bruxo no meio do caminho.

"- RON! ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ! JÁ ESTAMOS JANTAND0!"

A voz de uma Ginny furiosa os alcançou da base da escada. Sirius pareceu preocupado:

"- Ron, vá. Senão Ginny sobe, e você sabe como é que ela é."

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, ainda se esforçando para não gargalhar com a lembrança do chá. Se virou para ir embora, mas quando estava com a mão no trinco em forma de cabeça de serpente, parou. Passou uns bons segundos nessa posição antes de se virar, correr e grudar seus lábios ligeiramente rosados nos do outro. Antes que Sirius pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, Ron já havia batido a porta e descia correndo a escada, enquanto fazia uma competição de gritos com Ginny, que parecia realmente aborrecida. Sirius encostou dois dedos na boca, sorrindo pensativo.

"_Morgan, por favor, que meu último pensamento seja a lembrança disso."_

**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

**(Desesperadamente eu o amarei eternamente) **

**Hopelessly I'll give you everything**

**(Desesperadamente eu te darei tudo)**

**I won't give you up, I won't let you down**

**(Eu não o deixarei, eu não o decepcionarei) **

**And I won´t leave you falling**

**(E eu não deixarei você cair)**

**If the moment ever comes**

**(Se o momento vier)**

Aquilo era impossível. Proibido. Talvez até pecaminoso.

Mas não havia importância... os dois sempre haviam sido avessos às regras.


End file.
